Despues de esto, jamas volvere a tomar el autobus
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: A Reid se le ha hecho tarde de nuevo, y aunque sabe que Hotch lo retara por esto, su mayor preocupacion es un extraño que le coquetea descaradamente en el autobus camino al trabajo, donde curiosamente este tambien trabaja ¿sera que ya lo conoce?


Hola, bueno pues una vez mas comparto lo que a esta mente de patetica "escritora" se le ocurrio, esto realmente paso, bueno a mi si, claro que no fue Hotch (T.T) pero lo del coqueteo en el autobus si, (es horrible, y tambien el titulo, es que ya no se me ocurria nada y andaba corta de tiempo) asi que decidi que podia incluir a Hotch y Reid en esto e incluso alargar mas la situacion, y asi fue como surgio esto. Ojala lo disfruten y siendo aun mas optimistas y ambiciosos, les guste.

Ante todo gracias por leer.

*******************************************^w^******************************************

Por las calles de una agitada cuidad como lo era Quantico, corría un chico rubio con toda la agilidad que su maleta y el café en su mano derecha le permitían sin chocar demasiado con los demás.

-Oh demonios es terriblemente tarde…-lamentaba- me matara, me matara-

Y es que en realidad era cierto, Hotch los habia citado en la oficina a las 8 en punto y ya pasaban de las 8:30, ademas de que nisiquiera habia abordado el autobus que lo llevaria a su destino.

"_Mis pulmones arden"_ se dijo mientras se detenia a descansar en una esquina, pero inmediatamente la contradiccion vino _"Eso es imposible a menos de que me sacara los pulmones y los rociara de un liquido inflamable o algo equivalente y provocara la reaccion necesaria para que eso sucediera…asi que corre" _y lo hizo.

Una calle, dos calles, por fin la parada del minutos, cinco, no llegaba. Consulto su reloj _"8:42…estoy oficialmente muerto" _se paso la mano libre por el alborotado cabello y vio su muñeca con odio _"¿para que tengo dos relojes si no me sirven de nada?"_ *suspiro.

Estaba seguro de que esta vez Hotch no lo perdonaria, esta seria la cuarta vez que llegaria tarde en dos semanas cuando en los casi 5 años que tenia trabajando para el nunca lo habia hecho, sabia que le pasaba por alto los infantiles trucos de magia que hacia para entretener a las chicas e incluso a Morgan cuando no trabajaban en un caso y no habia papeleo por hacer, o que se quedara dormido en el jet, incluso le toleraba cuando al tener que reponder una pregunta concreta y consisa se extendia por minutos divagando en cosas inutiles que a nadie le resultaban importantes solo a el, permitiendole continuar su monologo hasta el final, siempre con un cortes "gracias" y una mirada presumida hacia el siempre desconocido agente que se encontraba a su lado para escuchar la respuesta.

Pero estaba completamente seguro de que esto ya no lo pasaria. Hotch habia hecho lo que jamas en su vida profesional tanto de fiscal como de agente del FBI habia hecho; posponer un caso.

FLASHBACK

Habia sido un dia de lo mas tranquilo y casi llegaba a su fin, casi finalizaban la semana sin ningun caso por resolver, no es que les alegrara estar todo el dia sentados sin hacer nada y al final de mes recibir su paga sin esfuerzo de por medio, sino que les daba la sensacion de que realmente estaban haciendo bien su trabajo y los psicoticos, asesinos y maniaticos estaban extinguiendose en el pais. Por esta razon el dia habia sido particularmente agradable.

Al menos eso pensaron hasta que JJ entro a la oficina.

-Hotch tenemos un caso, es una…-abrio la carpeto para leer y continuo-serie de asesinatos de superestrellas de la WWE, cada uno en un lapso de 2 o 4 semanas, todos ellos main event o mid carter-dijo consternada, tapandose a medias la boca con una mano

-¿Cuándo fue el ultimo asesinato?-pregunto Hotch quitándole la carpeta a JJ para comenzar a revisar las imágenes. Uno decapitado con una silla metalica contra un poste, otro evicerado con vendas donde deberian estar los intestinos, uno más en un ataúd con los ojos extirpados, el mas normal de todos era uno molido a golpes con un mazo…

-El lunes aproximadamente a las 11:30-_"antes de iniciar las grabaciones de Raw_" pensó

-¿Y cómo es que apenas sabemos de esto?-cuestiono molesto de que casi eran ya 8 muertos y jueves y los asesinatos eran los lunes.

-Todos pensaron que se trataba de un Angulo para el PPV Vengance-

-Que tonterías…-suspiro

JJ no pudo evitar que un pequeño puchero escapara de sus labios, no era tonto pensar que era un Angulo, al menos eso pensó los meses anteriores en que veía como desaparecían westlers y aquellas imágenes en internet parecían un promocional. La WWE no era tonta…ok algo.

-Bien, todos tomen su maleta, salimos en…-

Se quedo observando con detenimiento el reloj en la pared mientras todos se habían congelado en sus asientos esperando las órdenes del jefe, pero estas parecían no venir así que Morgan se aventuro y hablo.

-¿En media hora?-el otro no le contesto, parecía que su mente se había ido por la ventana-¿Hotch? ¿Cuando salimos?-

-¿Eh?ah…-se detuvo un momento a pensar, sentía que algo importante se le estaba escapando de la memoria pero no recordaba que era, miro a todos lados como si la respuesta se encontrara en alguna pared o algún escritorio, y para su sorpresa así fue. En la triste y desilusionada expresión del rostro de Spencer recordó que era lo que olvidaba. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

A estas alturas ya todos estaban preocupados, jamás habían visto Hotch quedarse congelado por tanto tiempo pensando algo tan banal y cotidiano como la hora de partida hacia el aeropuerto, el ensimismamiento del jefe era tal que creyeron que era tan intenso que podrían dibujar sobre su cara y esta apenas lo notaria, incluso pensaron que en realidad las imágenes de los asesinatos eran muy fuertes que habían terminado por derrumbar ese último dique de la muralla de cordura y esperanza sobre el mundo que se encontraba en la mente de cada uno de ellos, el cual cuidaban como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. Y si, casi lo era.

Casi podían imaginarlo babeando hecho un desastre por el piso…

-¿Hotch? ¿Estas bien? Responde…-rogo Prentiss asustada al descubrir la sombra de una sonrisa en los labios de su jefe. Definitivamente había sido su muralla-Hotch no te preocupes, estoy segura de que están truqueadas por fans enfermos-consoló tomando lentamente la carpeta de sus manos, pero este las sostuvo más fuerte.

-¿Saben? Saldremos mañana a las ocho en punto recordé que tengo demasiado papeleo de otros casos y no puede esperar hasta que regresemos, así que los quiero aquí puntuales para ir a resolver ese caso-

-¡S_si Hotch si!-dijeron todos, ahora más relajados de que su jefe realmente aun conservara su dique, pero no por eso hacia menos preocupante el hecho de que postergara un caso con ya casi una docena de muertos.

Todos se dirigieron a sus respectivos escritorios a dejar todo preparado para su viaje de mañana y cuando Morgan y Reid estaban a punto de irse a comer, Hotch llamo a este último.

-Te llaman niño bonito-le guiño un ojo con una amplia sonrisa al notar el ligero sonrojo que había provocado en el menor -ten cuidado, ya viste lo que ocurrió hace un rato, pero sinceramente creo que es para reñirte de que llegas tan tarde. Anda, otro día te invitare a almorzar-

-Si-contesto con una pequeña sonrisa – es que últimamente me pesa mucho levantarte-

-Y yo se la razón ¡adiós!- se despidió abruptamente dejando al otro terriblemente apenado y confundido.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto a la par que tocaba la puerta suavemente

-Si, pasa-una vez dentro le indico que se sentara, y fue hasta entonces que continúo

-Reid, tu sabes que lo que hice hace un rato no fue solo por papeleo ¿cierto?-el otro asintió levemente-bien, pues la única razón por la que te llame es porque quiero que vayas a ese compromiso, lo anterior fue solo una excusa, no quiero que esta noche pienses en esos muertos o que me quedare aquí, quiero que vayas y te diviertas ¿de acuerdo?, le prometí a Gideon que no dejaría que desperdiciaras tu juventud aquí y cumplo mis promesas, y así como te lo prometí, tienes permiso para salir temprano el día de hoy-de nuevo un ligera sonrisa -Puedes retirarte-

No podía creer lo distinto que Hotch podía ser cuando se lo proponía, cuando entraba en modo "Agente Supervisor Especial Aaron Hotchner" era completamente irreconocible a como era fuera de la oficina.

-¡Gracias Hotch!-agradeció aliviado, sinceramente creyó que lo llamaba para retarlo por sus llegadas tarde…

-Reid-

¡Oh! ¡La ironía!

-Pero no por eso olvido que últimamente estas llegando tarde, nunca lo habías hecho, así que por favor cuida ese detalle de tu puntualidad, sobre todo mañana que tenemos caso. Otro día más que llegues tarde y puedes pasar directamente a mi oficina-

-Si Hotch, prometo que no pasara de nuevo-

FIN FLASH BACK

Si, seguro que no pasaría de nuevo, ya que estaría despedido al final del día…

Al fin llego el autobús y abordo a él con prisa.

Como si con eso el autobús fuese a arrancar más rápido…

Se acomodo en el asiento junto al pasillo mas próximo a la salida para una vez en su destino, bajar y correr de nuevo como poseído hacia la oficina de Hotch que aunque era ya tardísimo estaba seguro de que estaría allí esperándolo para darle su caja de cartón para limpiar su escritorio.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de estrés para el joven doctor, ya que había tráfico y la poca gente en el autobús no dejaba de parlotear impidiendo que se concentrara en inventar una buena excusa para seguir conservando su trabajo cuando de pronto una conversación detrás del llamo su atención, no tanto por su contenido, sino por las voces que la interpretaban se le hacían extrañamente familiares, pero por más esfuerzos que hacía, no lograba reconocerlas. Bendita memoria eidética.

-¿Sabes amigo? Creo que me estoy enamorando…-

-¿Si? ¿De quién?-

-Ay pues de un niño súper lindo que estoy viendo ahora mismo-

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo es?-

-Es alto, rubio como un ángel, con una carita deliciosa, y unos labios encantadores, pero creo que tiene prisa porque está muy agitado-

Aquí fue cuando su respiración se detuvo en seco ¿estaba mal o lo estaba describiendo a el? Digo, quizá no tenía todo eso como el tipo decía, pero si era cierta la parte de ser alto, rubio y estar agitado. Quizá al final de todo tener auto no era tan mala idea, además ¿Qué tan grave podía ser morir en un choque causado por una alucinación cuando la esquizofrenia llegara a el?

-Pero creo que me voy a poner a llorar-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Qué tal si siendo tan hermoso como lo es esta agitado por qué tiene que llegar a una cita con su novia?-

-Pregúntale, quizá este solito en el mundo y necesita a alguien que lo despierte temprano por las mañanas-

"_Oh Dios, no por favor que no sea yo, que no sea yo…"_ Los nervios hacían cada vez mas patéticos sus intentos por reconocer los integrantes de tan peligrosa platica y el recuerdo de el favor de Hotch hacia su persona el día anterior sumado con el tiempo comiéndoselo no hacían nada por ayudarlo.

-¿Y crees que me diga que si?-

-No lo sé, pero antes de eso, dime más acerca de cómo es-

"_¡¿Por qué le das cuerda?" _le cuestiono mirando con horror como la poca gente que aun quedaba a bordo bajaba dejando como únicos pasajeros a esos dos tipos de atrás, al conductor y el.

-Pues tiene unos ojos lindísimos y su cabello además de rubio es precioso ¿ves como forma esas ondas como de bebe de dos años? y estoy seguro de que es agradable, gracioso, encantador e inteligente, sobretodo muy inteligente, ¿ves? Yo sabía que si existía la mezcla perfecta entre belleza e inteligencia-

-Entonces yo creo que si te dirá que si, si es así como me dices que es, seguro lo hará-

-Es cierto, ¿Oye amigo tú crees que debería preguntarle?-dijo el tipo tocándole el hombro.

"_¡Oh! ¡La ironía!"_

-¿Eh? Ammm pues no lo sé, quizá no deberías, podrías asustarlo-contesto nervioso tanto porque de lo que dijera dependía su futuro próximo y porque ahora no solo tocaban su hombro sino que ahora la mano invasora acariciaba su cabello

-¿Pero porque si yo lo quiero tanto? Lo último que quiero es asustar a ese pequeño ángel-

-Pues lo más recomendable es que ya no le digas nada, así le darás tiempo para pensar y te dará una buena respuesta-

-Es que ya no puedo esperar más para tenerlo en mis brazos así que le preguntare de una vez ¿oye…?-

-Bueno pues te deseo suerte, quizá luego me cuentes como te fue ya que yo bajo aquí ¡adiós!-dijo emprendiendo la graciosa huida feliz de que había salido relativamente airoso de esa situación cuando la respuesta del otro tipo casi lo hace llorar.

-¡Qué casualidad! ¡Yo también bajo aquí!-

"_¡NOOO!"_

-¿Si verdad? que casualidad…- bajo a toda prisa intentando separarse del extraño pero este lo seguía a todas partes hasta que al fin logro llegar a las oficinas y confiado de que la seguridad le prohibiría la entrada, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Hotch sin ninguna excusa con que defenderse y sin con mas nervios tanto por lo sufrido anteriormente como el mega regaño que estaba seguro que recibiría; pero ¡oh sorpresa! Hotch no estaba en su escritorio.

-¿Y Hotch?-se pregunto cuando unas fuertes manos en su cintura le dieron la vuelta.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y bajo la mirada, esto no podía estar sucediendo.

-¡Hola pequeño ángel! ¿Creíste que no te alcanzaría hasta aquí verdad?-

-¿Hotch donde estas?-pregunto bajito, ahora si realmente preocupado, algo terrible estaba a punto de pasarle y Hotch no estaba allí para cuidarlo como le había prometido al abrazarlo al encontrarlo libre del encierro al que lo tenía sometido Tobías y más recientemente cuando salió del hospital después de lo del ántrax.*

Una mano tomo su barbilla suavemente y la levanto lentamente hasta dejarla a la altura del rostro del otro hombre.

-Aquí Spence- allí fue cuando abrió los ojos

No podía creer lo que veía.

Y el otro se sentía terrible por ver lo que veía.

-¿Hotch?-

-Si bebe-lo acerco a él y le dio y suave y dulce beso. Lo último que el menor necesitaba después de haber estado tan nervioso y asustado era un beso demasiado demandante.

-¿Hotch? ¿Porque me asustaste así?-

-Discúlpame, no pensé que esos recuerdos podrían llegar a ti hasta que los note en tus ojos, no lo volveré a hacer-

Como jamás creyó hacerlo, Reid se abrazo fuertemente al cuerpo de Aarón sintiendo como esos terribles momentos que había vivido aun estaban allí, tan frescos en su mente que parecía que habían ocurrido ayer. Pero entre esos brazos protectores todo parecía un poco menos malo.

Desde lo ocurrido en ese avión de regreso a Quantico su vida había cambiado mucho, jamás creyó que podría verse en una situación como esa con su jefe y mucho menos que fuese él quien empezara con todo esto, pero así era, ahora vivían juntos en su casa y las cosas entre los dos se estaban desarrollando de la mejor manera, tanto que a veces Hotch dejaba salir más a menudo ese lado cariñoso y juguetón que solo aparecía ante Jack, y ahora también él.

-Yo solo quería jugarte una pequeña broma en el autobús, sabes que no me gusta que viajes así si sabes conducir-

Y eso se veía también en la actitud de Aaron, sobre todo en sus mejillas que cada día parecía que recordaban como formar una sonrisa.

-Sabes la razón por lo que lo hago, tú sabes…-

-Tampoco me gusta que pienses en ello, el día que eso ocurra yo estaré allí para ti, cuidándote de todo y de todos-

-No quiero ser una carga-

-No lo eres- lo beso nuevamente y lo separo un poco de su cuerpo para confrontarlo cara a cara

-Pero no por eso se me olvida que llegaste tarde hoy-recordó-Seré tu pareja y todo lo que quieras, pero sabes que aquí soy tu jefe y tu mi empleado, el trabajo es el trabajo y si queremos conservarlo, debemos seguir actuando como siempre-

-¡Pero fue tu culpa porque no me despertaste en la mañana!-

-Lo hago todas las mañanas pero tu jamás te levantas, lo que tendré que hacer a partir de ahora será llevarte conmigo del diario, o podría pasarte lo mismo de hoy-

-O también podrías dejarme dormir mas por las noches, me dejas agotado y después te molestas de que llego tarde-

-O bien yo podría dejarte salir a diario un poco más temprano para que tengas tiempo de dormir, igual que ayer-

-Aaron…-tiro de su corbata y lo beso nuevamente

FLASH BACK

El papeleo lo había dejado completamente cansado y fastidiado, lo único que quería era llegar a casa y olvidarse de todo.

Se dirigió directamente a la habitación para dormir un poco antes de organizar sus cosas para el viaje de mañana cuando un apenas visible pero largo bulto se movió bajo las sabanas.

Ahora ya más tranquilo, se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo rápido para poderse relajar con ese pequeño bulto en la cama de la que él era un intruso, pero los platos con comida intacta en la mesa hicieron que sus cejas se unieran por encima de su nariz. Molesto y de nuevo intranquilo se dirigió a la habitación y agito suavemente el hombro del chico durmiente sobre la cama.

-Spence despierta-

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Qué ocurre Aaron?-pregunto con pereza

-No has cenado, y te pedí que no me esperaras e inmediatamente fueras a dormir-hablo usando ese tono tan serio que últimamente solo usaba con él en la oficina

-Es que me gano el sueño, disculpa-dijo tallándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño y bajar a cenar

-Está bien-su expresión se suavizo-anda, comamos algo antes de arreglar el equipaje para mañana-

-Ya lo hice-

-Entonces quizá tome mi cena aquí contigo en la cama-lo empujo suavemente a la cama y comenzó a desvestirlo mientras besaba cada parte de piel que dejaba al descubierto

-No, Aaron…- gimió bajito-¿entonces de que sirve que me dejes salir temprano si al final haremos esto durante más tiempo?-suspiro entrecortadamente. Aun no se acostumbraba a las caricias que recibía todas las noches o cada que el mayor lo llamaba a su oficina, no porque no le gustaran, sino porque eran demasiado expertas y deliciosas como para ser sobrellevadas sin sentir como se deshacía entre ellas en suspiros y jadeos.

-De que te da tiempo de dormir un par de horas mas-lamio su cadera para después morderla gentilmente, observando extasiado como esa piel tan blanca y virgen se contraía en espasmos de placer. Como amaba hacer eso.

Ahora ese pequeño ángel era todo suyo, y aunque adoraba todo lo inexperto que era en este tipo de situaciones, como cuando tras una serie de besos se acercaba nuevamente a él solo para alejarse y mirarlo todo sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios anhelantes y después reír del gracioso puchero de molestia que surgía en sus labios solo para volver a besarlos con mas pasión que antes, incluso cuando se comportaba un poco malvado y lo atacaba con lujuria en cualquier pasillo de la casa que ahora compartían adorando cada suspiro, jadeo y gemido que salía de su garganta al besar y lamer cada centímetro de esa piel tan pura y virgen que era solo suya; poco a poco se encargaría de irle quitando esa timidez y claro, lo haría con todo el cuidado y amor que el chico se merecía.

-Está bien Reid-dejo de succionar su pene y acariciar su vientre-durmamos ya y terminaremos esto hasta que terminemos el caso-entrego una última mordida a su cadera y se recostó a su lado dándole la espalda

-¿Qué…?-abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir como se había detenido y entender por completo el significado de sus palabras-¿Y realmente me vas a dejar así hasta entonces?-cuestiono aun jadeante

Un gesto de autosuficiencia enmarco sus labios. Bien.

-Si tú quieres no…-

Y así fue como una noche de completo insomnio e increíble sexo empezó.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Está bien, solo no vuelvas a hacer eso, me puse muy nervioso-pidió

-Tú llega temprano, o viaja conmigo todas las mañanas al trabajo-

-Así a cómo eres, lo segundo será lo más apropiado-desvió la mirada y de pronto recordó que era lo que lo había hecho correr tanto-¡AARON EL CASO! ¡EL JET DEBIO HABER PARTIDO HACE MAS DE UNA HORA! ¡CORRE!-grito tomando su equipaje y tomando al mayor de la mano jalándolo a la salida-

-Calma, aun es buena hora, mira las 7:22-señalo mostrándole su reloj

Su expresión de preocupación se transformo inmediatamente a uno realmente confundido.

-¿Eh?-

-Moví la hora de tu reloj, sabía que solo así llegarías temprano-

-¡Que infeliz eres Aaron! ¿Sabes todo lo que tuve que correr y pasar para llegar aquí?-reclamo indignado de que hubiese sido capaz de hacerle algo así, tanto la broma del autobús como lo del reloj. Definitivamente su reciente cercanía a García no estaba siendo nada positiva…*

-Y aun así llegaste tarde-remarco-bueno pues a como yo lo veo, tienes casi cuarenta minutos para enojarte o para divertirte un rato aquí conmigo, ya que por lo que presiento, ese caso de la WWE nos llevara demasiado tiempo resolverlo-

Estaba furioso, realmente sí, pero no podía evitar perdonarle todo a Hotch cuando dejaba ver ese lado tan tierno y relajado que el maldito trabajo parecía empeñado en enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser; así que contesto lo obvio.

-Lo segundo-

En el Jet

-Hotch-

-¿Si Reid?-inquirió en modo "Agente Supervisor Especial Aaron Hotchner"

-Me acabo de acordar de algo y no puedo quedarme con la duda ¿Quién era el tipo con quien hablabas en el autobús?-

-Lo tienes frente a ti-dijo con toda naturalidad sin despegar la mirada de los papeles que revisaba

Y allí estaba el cómplice del plan malvado que casi acaba con su dique, extendiéndole la más amable, y también la más sarcástica de las sonrisas que jamás había visto en su vida.

-¡Morgan!-

-¿Mmm? ¿Que ocurre niño bonito?-

FIN

****************************************^w^**********************************************

*No estoy completamente segura de si realmente usa dos relojes, creo que una vez si lo hizo, y si no, una disculpa, probablemente lo confundí con mi amado esposo Jeff.

*Lo del ántrax…ya sé que el que estuvo con él fue Morgan, pero eso no paso así, al menos en un fic ya estoy haciendo acerca de eso, es que cuando vi 4x22 ¡como me traume! sobretodo porque la primera persona a la que le hablo estando allí dentro fue a Hotch para decirle "Hotch esta vez si me equivoque…"

*García…me refiero a cuando (creo es en la sexta temporada) Hotch realmente comienza a pasar más tiempo con ella, como en el capitulo en que García comienza a sustituir a JJ y Aaron se la pasa todo el día indicándole que hacer y cómo (no literalmente pero si) y a que cuando ella participa en una obra de teatro, el único que sabe de esto es Hotch. Oh que bonita pareja hacían…

Lo de la WWE es de un fic que se me ocurrió hacer cuando comencé ver más de lleno Mentes Criminales y mi amada WWE solo era un buen recuerdo, no sé si hacerlo pero siento que es demasiado para este patético de escritora que soy. T.T

Gracias por leer. Bye!


End file.
